La Rose Noire
by Taku Cmoi
Summary: Harry protège terriblement une étrange rose qui devient, au fil du temps, noire. chap 2 en ligne!
1. Les pétales noires

Taku

Titre : La Rose Noire – Chapitre 1

Auteur : Taku

Genre : Aventure, horreur, yaoi

Base : Harry Potter

La Rose Noire Chapitre 1 : Les pétales noires 

La nuit vint très vite et la fête commença aussitôt. La veille de Noël. Des tables étaient dressées sur le parc. Eh oui ! La fête se passait dehors. Des fleurs, des quantités de nourriture, une grande place pour les danseurs et danseuses, un orchestre, tout. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis à une des tables. Harry et Hermione contemplèrent les danseurs alors que Ron mangeait des tonnes de nourriture.

« Hé, Ron ! appela Hermione. Regarde Ginny »

Ron releva la tête et chercha sa petite sœur du regard. Bientôt, il la trouva. Elle dansait avec un Neville gêné et qui n'était pas un pro de la danse. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui marcher sur les pieds.

« Pauvre Neville, dit Ron, amusé. Il n'arrivera jamais comme ça. »

« Tu ne veux pas danser avec moi, Ron ? dit Hermione. »

Le roux la regarda avec surprise et répondit finalement :

« Ouais, d'accord ! Ca ne te dérange pas, Harry ? »

« Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Allez-y ! »

« Ok ! Viens, Hermione ! »

Et le « couple » s'en allèrent et disparurent dans la foule de danseurs. Harry soupira. Encore seul... Avec un regard mélancolique, il chercha dans la foule des personnes qu'il connaissait. Il trouva Drago Malefoy, dansant avec Pansy Parkinson. Harry trouva qu'il dansait très bien pour une personne sournoise et arrogante. Une nouvelle vérité se dévoila. Même Malefoy avait trouvé quelqu'un, il n'était pas seul. Le brun soupira à nouveau. Il n'en avait marre. Donc pour s'occuper un peu, il sortit, _pour la première fois _de sa vie, son collier et le regarda. C'était un collier en argent et au bout, il y avait un « calot » bleu turquoise clair enfermé dans des barreaux en argent. Il avait cet objet depuis qu'il était naît, depuis toujours. Il décida qu'il ne le cacherait plus sous son T-shirt.

« Tient, Potter ! T'avais un collier ! J'ne savais pas ! »

Harry relava sa tête et vit Drago. Pas de Pansy en vue.

« Alors ? » dit Drago avec un sourire au coin.

« Alors quoi ? » dit Harry de mauvaise humeur.

« Jamais vu un truc de ce genre ! Tu l'as acheté où ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas acheté. C'est quelqu'un qui me la donné, » mentit Harry.

Drago perdit son sourire. On dirait qu'il était curieux mais à la fois jaloux.

« C'est qui ? Hein, Potter ! Qui ? »

« Quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Weasley ? Granger ? Dumbledore ? Le géant barbu ? »

« Mais je t'en pose, moi, des questions ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« Oh si, ça me regarde, Potter ! Et... »

« T'es jaloux ou quoi ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! dit Drago qui sembla décontracté. Je suis juste curieux ! »

« Beaucoup trop, à mon goût. Et puis laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Pas envie ! »

« T'as pas autre chose à faire que de m'emmerder ? Va voir ta petite copine Parkinson ! »

« Au moins, j'en ai une. Je ne suis pas constamment seul, _moi_. Ce n'est pas comme quelqu'un. »

Drago avait touché un point très sensible d'Harry et le blond le remarqua quand le brun se releva subitement, partit et disparut dans la foule. « Drago avait raison, pensa Harry. Je suis seul... tellement seul. » La chose qu'il vit dans un vase l'arracha de ses pensées. Un bouquet de rose noire. Sa fleur préférée. Harry en prit une avec délicatesse, ignorant qu'une épine égratigna le doigt, et sentit son parfum. Une odeur agréable et mystérieuse. Des pétales... aussi noires que ses cheveux et sa tige et ces épines verts comme ses yeux. Elle lui ressemblait et il adorait cette fleur.

« T'as des goûts de fille maintenant, Potter ? » ricana un Serpentard.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. La rose dans sa main, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de Poudlard puis entra, sans que personne ne le remarqua.

« Harry ! Où es-tu ? »

Ron et Hermione cherchèrent Harry dans la foule de danseurs mais ils ne le virent pas.

« Mais où il est ? » s'inquiéta de plus en plus Ron.

« Je ne sais pas ! »

Ron réfléchit quelque instant puis...

« Peut-être que... »

Puis il partit à toute hâte, laissant seule une Hermione ahuri.

Ron monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant aux tours. Il arriva enfin devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Vous rentrez déjà ? s'étonna la grosse dame. Moi à votre place... »

« Paratoxe ! » lui coupa Ron en lui annonçant le mot de passe.

« Mmh ! » fit la dame, outrée.

Le portrait pivota et Ron entra. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons puis vit Harry sur son lit, endormi. Il avait encore sa robe de sorcier. Ron soupira, rassuré. Il se dirigea vers lui et découvrit des milliers de pétales noires sur son lit, au pied du lit et un peu sur Harry.

« Mais pourquoi toutes ces pétales... »

Il prit sa baguette et fait disparaître les pétales. Ron remarqua une rose blanche comme la neige, se tenant verticalement, dans une sphère de verre, posée sur la table de chevet d'Harry. Autour de la rose, une aura blanche brilla comme le diamant. « Peut-être que Harry a jeté un sort sur cette fleur, pensa Ron » Haussant les épaules, Ron quitta la chambre, préférant laisser dormir Harry.

Quelque seconde plus tard, à la racine d'une pétale, la blancheur s'était assombrit et un peu de noir était apparut.

A Suivre

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, mon mail est 


	2. Eau, miroir de l'autre âme

Taku

Titre : La Rose Noire – Chapitre 2

Auteur : Taku

Genre : Aventure, horreur, yaoi

Base : Harry Potter

Note : SORRYYYYYYYYYYY pour le retard mais comme j'ai pleins de chose à faire, voilà quoi !! Bref, voici le chapitre 2 !!!

Merci aux lecteurs et à mes reviewveuses !! (Ca se marque comme ça ? - -' )

La Rose Noire Chapitre 2 : Eau, miroir de l'autre âme 

Le bruit du vent, un sifflement qui faisait froid dans le dos. Tout était noir et vide. Il se sentit flotter dans cet univers, Harry se sentit… bien. Avec son pyjama commun à tous les Gryffondors, il flottait, les yeux clos. Le vent emporte une voix, des voix. Mais le sorcier ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Il décida, donc, d'ouvrir les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il ne flottait plus… non, il était debout, pieds posés sur… une eau reflétant le noir de cet endroit, et qui le reflétait. Une eau bien étrange car il ne sentit aucune humidité.

« Il y a quelqu'un ??? »

Seul l'écho de sa voix était sa réponse. Le soufflement du vent était devenu plus fort. Mais Harry ne comprenait pas : il ne sentait pas le vent. Mais il entendit que ces voix devenaient, de plus en plus, fortes ! Des murmures d'une forte intensité, brouillés par le son du vent.

C'était de plus en plus fort… Très fort…

Harry se boucha les oreilles.

« Arrêtez !!! »

Il s'écroula, en fermant les yeux, tellement les sons étaient bruyants. Ses tympans allaient péter !

« Arrêter !!! hurla Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Arrêtez, je vous en supplie !!!! »

Soudain, le silence total. Harry était si surpris qu'il resta bouche bée. Il regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie, mais il n'y a rien.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le noir, un bruit qui a survécu : les battements du cœur de Harry… Ce dernier commença vraiment à avoir peur. Il baissa la tête, pour mieux réfléchir.

_J'ai peur_, pensa Harry, _comment… comment je suis arrivé ici ?_

Un éclat blanc attira l'œil de Harry : son collier ! Il n'avait pas fait attention auparavant, à cause de la peur, mais il avait bien son collier autour de son cou. Il prit le calot bleu turquoise dans ses mains et le serra très fort contre sa poitrine.

_Calmes-toi, calmes-toi ! Je vais m'en sortir !_

Le bruit de ses battements de cœur était… étrange. Il semblait qu'il y ait des échos. Mais est-ce des échos… ou est-ce un autre cœur qui battait ? Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry regarda son reflet, en dessous de lui. Il était tout à fait normal, rien de suspect. Le brun secoua sa tête et sourit à son reflet.

« Je deviens complètement fou, dit-il, avec un sourire triste. C'est, peut-être, à cause de ça que je suis seul… »

Une larme perla sur le long de la joue, tomba et se brisa sur l'eau, brouillant ainsi le reflet pendant un bref moment.

Deux cœurs battirent forts dans le néant. Ca ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Harry, la peur au ventre, regarda, plus attentivement, son reflet, en posant sa main, sur l'eau, pour ne pas tomber. Puis, ne voyant rien de particulier, regarda, encore une fois, autour de lui. Sa respiration était rapide et son cœur irrégulier.

Mais cet autre cœur était parfaitement paisible.

Soudain, il sentit une prise sur sa main posée sur l'eau. Le brun baissa rapidement sa tête et découvrit, avec horreur, que les doigts de son propre reflet étaient sortis de l'eau pour saisir sa main. Le visage du reflet était devenu froid et sarcastique.

« Bonjour, mon reflet, dit le reflet avec un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos »

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !!!!! »

Harry, mort de peur qu'il y ait un « autre lui », tira sa main… mais il ne bougea pas. Écarquillant les yeux comme un fou, il tira une seconde fois mais le brun ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le reflet gloussa un peu, et dit, d'une voix sensuelle :

« Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper, mon autre. Tu es à moi, et pour l'éternité… »

« NOOON !!!! Lâche-moi !!! LÂCHE-MOIIIIII !!!! »

Tout en tenant la main du Gryffondor, le reflet sortit, lentement et avec grâce, de l'eau. Il était un peu trempé, mais qu'importe ! L'eau était loin de sa première préoccupation.

« Entends-tu ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de son autre. Nos cœurs qui battent dans cette atmosphère, dans ma prison ? Les entends-tu ? »

« V… va-t-en…, souffla Harry en versant des larmes. »

De sa main libre, le brun lui donna une énorme gifle. Le reflet ne dit rien, malgré le peu de sang qui coula au coin de ses lèvres. Contre toute attente, il le prit dans ses bras puis resserra son étreinte pour que Harry ne puisse s'échapper. Et ça marchait… Harry avait beau tenter une évasion, mais son autre ne silla pas. Il ne pouvait donc que pleurer de désespoir sur l'épaule de son reflet et trembler dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi as-tu peur ? Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je t'ai attendu, depuis combien d'années ? Depuis toujours, j'ai attendu que tu me cherches, que tu viennes dans cet endroit. »

« Quel… quel est… cet endroit ? articula Harry, malgré la peur. »

« Un endroit qui se trouve au plus profond de ton âme, un endroit où j'était enfermé car il ne peut y avoir qu'un pour contrôler le corps. Tout être possède deux entités, et toi, tu as réussi à me retrouver. Je le remercie donc, car il a réussi. »

« Qui ? »

Le reflet fit un sourire mais celui-ci était doux. Il posa son front contre celui d'un Harry, un peu calmé.

« Une personne. Mais parlons de nous, mon autre. Depuis le début, je n'étais que le spectateur de ton existence, je pouvais ressentir ta douleur, ta joie, ta peine, tout. Mais ces derniers temps, je ne ressens que de la douleur et de la tristesse. N'en as-tu pas assez de souffrir ? Veux-tu continuer à avancer devant ce chemin plein d'embauches ? »

Harry écarquilla ses yeux, voilés de larmes. Il touchait sur le point le plus sensible.

« Ne veux-tu pas dormir et ne plus souffrir ? »

« Q… quoi ? »

« Entrer dans cette eau, dormir pour ne plus souffrir, et… je prendrais ton destin. »

« N… non… JAMAIS !!! »

Le calot de Harry brilla pendant très bref moment. Harry poussa son autre, prit avec ses deux mains son cou et le plongea dans l'eau. Tout c'est passé pendant 3 secondes mais ça a suffit pour basculer. Tout en tremblant et pleurant, Harry regarda son « autre lui » dans cette eau. Ce dernier le regarda, calmement, on dirait qu'il ne lui en veut pas. Le reflet sortit sa main de l'eau et caressa, tendrement, la joue d'un Harry, surpris par ce geste chaleureux.

« Je sens tellement de douleur dans ton cœur, dit le reflet sans bouger ses lèvres, ça me fait très mal. Je t'aime et je voulais te venger mais tu as préféré te garder, sauver ces misérables. Soit, mais tu verras qu'ils valent pas la peine, mon autre. Un jour, je l'ai tuerai pour toi… »

« LA FERME !!!!! C'est MON destin, c'est MON corps !!! Personne n'a le droit de me les prendre, T'AS COMPRIS ????? »

Avec un sourire, l'autre disparut dans l'eau, laissant un Harry en sanglots.

H.D.H.D.H.D

« Harry, réveilles-toi !!! »

Harry se leva, en sursaut. Ron était auprès de lui, l'air inquiet. Le brun, malgré qu'il pleurait et tremblait, constata qu'il n'était plus dans cet endroit, mais dans la chambre des garçons de Gryffondors. Ron le prit par les épaules.

« Ca va ? s'écria son ami roux. »

« Oui, oui ! mentit le brun. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Ben, parce que tu pleurais et tu murmurais dans ton sommeil !!! Tu te débattais même !!! J'avais peur, moi !!!! Tu as rêvé de Tu-Sais-Qui ?? »

« Non, non ! Juste un cauchemar ! »

_Oui, _se rassura Harry. _C'est juste un cauchemar, rien de plus._

A Suivre

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, mon mail est 


End file.
